tf2nimal_corporatefandomcom-20200213-history
Scoot Labs
Scoot Labs 'is a research program ran by Prof. Scoot. They currently research tf2nimals, develop technology, and are currently trying to open a portal to another dimension. Secretly, they capture and contain anomalous objects. History 1980 Scoot bought the original lab equipment that was going to be used in the early lab. 2013 The lab that was soon going to be used for Scoot Labs HQ was built by Prof. Scoot, used as a place to store his many pet tf2nimals and research strange objects and animals. 2014 The lab was taken over by Scoot once again when he was hired as a TF2 biologist. 2016 After the strange disappearance of Scoot, he took over the lab yet again to conduct his own research. He later hired a research team and an army of guards for the lab. Discoveries *Pizza Rollgineer *Gibus Crab *Pokerians *Scootflower *ScoutHound *Scout Cow *Spider Pyro *Dorito Scout *Mountain Dewgineers *Fish Salesman *Sandvich Chef *Hoovy Bee *Spai *Spaghetti Aliens *Zwergforte 2 *Necromercs *Blasbo Babbins *Underground Medic Empire *Sneaky Spoi Database *Scoot Labs Archived Document 98889: Data Leak *Prof. Scoot's research journal *Unknown Map Expedition *The Kabernacle *Gibuus Lead Scientists *Professor Scoot *Dr. Mexican Hat *Dr. Strips *RESERVED Divisions Scoot Labs isn't just researching TF2nimals, there are multiple divisions within the agency. TF2nimal Research Division The main focus of the organization. It is also one of the most funded. Protecting the Future Division A program that was caused by fear of atomic fire. This program funds fallout shelter supplies, research in radiation, the building of fallout shelters, and the preserving of modern day information (including the research of Scoot Labs) for humanity to use if an event like like that happens. Biohazard Division A research division dedicated to diseases entirely, and the research of possible cures. Endangered Species Division This program regularly supplies shelters and food for multiple endangered species, such as the Spycrab. They currently have 60 facilities world wide. Groups of Interest The SCP Foundation A government program similar to Scoot Labs. They have helped us at least seven times and some Foundation personnel have been hired. Considered neutral and an ally. Scoot Labs has gone against the Foundation, but often they haven't noticed or have forgiven us over time. TF2nimal Hunters United A large criminal syndicate of poachers that hunt down TF2nimals, mostly endangered ones. Scoot Labs has been raided several times by THU, but all attempts have failed. If a THU base/soldier is spotted by Scoot Lab satellites, Taskforce-THU is to be dispatched. Considered a threat and will be killed on sight. The Combine [ ENTER SECURITY CODE TO CONTINUE] Clone Co A company that produced clones for purchase. It collapsed after two clones went rogue and sabotaged the factories. Recovered Entries *Sandvich Chef Grantfare Corp. A similar company created by a "Dr. Alan Grant". It was created only recently, and is researching "every TF2nimal." Considered a competitor/threat. If Grantfare personnel discover Site-002-Site-REDACTED, Protocol 13 is to be taken into effect. TF2nimal Research Facility A smaller organization of researchers. Rumors have surfaced of them having Foundation technology. Being investigated. Currently considered neutral. TF2-000 Project '>PLEASE INSERT PASSWORD .... >WELCOME BACK PROF_MEMESTER >OPENING FILE: _tf_100.exe Outside of researching TF2nimals, Scoot Labs has a side project of containing strange objects and keeping them in containment chambers. This project is highly top secret, and not even Scoot's grandmother knows about the project. Only a short amount of staff know about this project. *TF2-001 *TF2-002 *TF2-003 "The DovahHeavy" *TF2-004 You can make TF2-000s, but make them fit in the format. Object Levels *Friendly: Easy to contain, and poses no harm. *Merc: Easy to contain but is harmful. *Tryhard: Hard/easy to contain, and is VERY harmful. Maybe even world ending harmful. Log of Anomalous Items You can add items to this list. All items are stored in Site-001. *A standard medigun, that, instead of healing, makes portals similar to the Aperture Science portal gun. *A bar of australium, that when exposed to sunlight, will create 30 fried chicken strips. *A microwave that can make a thousand chicken nuggets with one tank of caustic soda. Currently stored in the cafeteria. All non-TF2-000 staff are to be told that it's a new invention. *A barrel of about 400 gallons of a liquid form of The Green Flu. About 12 subjects have been infected, and all have been either contained or killed. Is currently stored in a high security biohazard chamber. *A Dalokah's bar that can turn into a sentient mercenary made of chocolate at will. *A regenerating sandvich Category:Scoot Labs